Through the Eyes of Luna Lovegood
by TheBlueGreenElephant
Summary: Luna Lovegood goes to Hogwarts. Meets friend Olivia


**THROUGH THE EYES OF LUNA LOVEGOOD**

I sighed. I stared dreamily out the window of my father's car. Afraid that first years at Hogwarts would be tough. It was raining as I was carrying my barn owls. I think their just the prettiest. When we arrived at the train station I was nervous. My father specifically explained that I had to run, with my cart through platforms nine and ten. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of anything actually. My dad said he wanted to see me go on my first trip to Hogwarts so he would run after me. I ran and ran speeding up. Finally, I was there. Right in front of the Hogwarts Express. It was magnificent! Everything looked as if it were owned by kings and queens!

"Daddy!", I said amazed at its height, then its bright colors.

I said my good byes and quickly went a board. The seats were leather and looked very comfortable. I sat down and admired the view. I looked across. There sat Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He looked young and did have his mother's eyes. Surprised to see him just staring out the window. I would think he would start to try doing some spells in his spell book. After all he was second year. Along came Ron Weasley and the Hermione Granger. I stared. When they noticed I was staring at them they stared back. Harry began to come forward. I tried to straighten my blonde, wispy hair.

"I'm Harry Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts!", Harry said bravely

I was surprised anyone would talk to me. I felt honored but it didn't last long for I had to answer quickly.

"I'm Luna Lovegood.", I said just as brave for of course I wasn't afraid of anything.

Ron and Hermione came forward to and introduced themselves. I was going to say my name but right then I saw the view of the Hogwarts Castle. Each one of the towers. I went off the train quickly trying to see a better look.

"FIRST YEARS! COME WITH ME TO THE BOATS! FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE!" , I heard a booming voice over me.

"Are you a first year?",the voice asked booming as loud as the thunder as it started to rain.

"Y-y-yes.", I stuttered.

"Well then, why didn't you say so? I'm Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Welcome!",Hagrid said proudly as he gestured his hands toward the air so I could get a full view of the giant castle. Hagrid led us to the boats and we started rowing. When we finally got to the castle we were led to the Great Hall. All the floating candles. The amazing sky. The great food. Made me feel like in a fantasy world.

"First years, come with me. You will be sorted by the sorting hat. By the way, I am Professor McGonagall. ", the professor said.

I was nervous (not scared, I'm never scared) for what hat I was sorted in. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherien, and Gryffindor. I sighed.

"Now we will begin the sorting.",Mcgonagol said

"Avery, Olivia"

Ravenclaw.

"Avery, Sam"

Slytherin.

"Bavver, Joseph"

Ravenclaw.

"Carty, Jasper"

Gryfinndor.

"Dover, Daisy"

Hufflepuff.

and on and on and on. Finally me. I sighed.

"Lovegood, Luna"

"RAVENCLAW!"

YES! Just what I wanted. I sighed. I wasn't nervous anymore. I sat down at my table.

After the sorting, Dumbledore did his speech and then boomed, "Let the feast begin!"

I dug in. The food...its...its...DELICIOUS! Mm. Yum yum in my tum! Oh. When I left the Great Hall my stomach was so full, I couldn't walk! All of a sudden Draco Malfoy started to come.

"Hey Loony Luna!", he sneered. His other friends were laughing so hard they jumped on the floor and started to curl up. They got up holding their stomachs.

"Hello Draco. As you should know I am a first year, and please don't call me Luna," I said bravely for I hated being picked on. I wasn't as crazy as you think I would be.

"Whatever loony," Draco said.

Then Professor McGonagall showed up.

"What in the heavens of Hippogriffs is going on?", she asked.

Draco scoffed, "I don't know Loony Luna just showed up and she started teasing us"

"No I did not!", I said angrily but still with a sweet dreamy tint so I could still act innocent in front of the professor.

"Draco to your classes! Luna, dear please ignore Draco. Welcome to Hogwarts! Ravenclaw eh", she said sternly to Draco but nice to me.

It highered my self-esteem so I managed to talk after being framed,"Yes. I have potions next, thanks professor!", I said happily skipping.

"Any time. Have fun!", she said while waving.

I got into Professor Snape's class while he was scoffing, sneering, and even yelling away. He had Draco at his side.

"That's her. That's the one who bullied me!", Draco whined.

"Luna Lovegood...what a surprise. I see you've been teasing my student. Now of course I would like to see your part of the story. Go on." Snape muttered.

I told the story and waited for his reply.

"Detention!", Snape said.

"But-"

"No buts from now on. If that's what your stupid father tolerates then no wonder your so disrespectful!", he said inconsiderable.

I stormed to my seat. While Severus gladly marched to his desk.

"Now who knows how to...", he said while I was barely listening.

"Class dismissed!", he said.

He pulled me aside.

"You were late for class...lets see...five points off Ravenclaw!", he hissed.

Next class...Professer McGonagall's. I sighed. I ran into Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasly but otherwise there was nobody else. I bumped into a brown haired girl. With pigtails bouncing as she walked.

"Hi! I'm Olivia Avery. I am proudly in Ravenclaw,"she said.

"Yeah...me too. I'm Luna Lovegood.", I said hoping I finnally had a friend.

"Oh...Loony Luna! My twin Samuel talks about how crazy you are...oh well...wanna be friends?", she asked me.

"Well yes of course!", I said gladly.

"I have Professer McGonagall next... here walk with me!", she said.

We walked and talked about how we got teased so often. She seemed like a great friend. We walked in.

"Good morning Olivia, Luna how are you lovely girls doing?", the head of Gryfindor asked.


End file.
